Unknown Influences
by LovelyMagickUnicorn
Summary: When she made it, she didn't mean for this to happen. It was just supposed to be a harmless way to dull the ache in her heart she had because she couldn't be with the girl that she loved. How was she supposed to know that the doll she made would have some powers over her? And she surely didn't know that it would help both of them act on feelings that neither of them would address.


It started off like any other day for Rachel Berry. She got up at precisely six o'clock and got started on her morning routine by going a half hour on her elliptical. Well okay, she did have an unusual urge to hug someone, in particularly to hug one Quinn Fabray. But she brushed that aside. It had taken so long to befriend that blonde ex-cheerleader; it only made sense that she'd like to hug her some more. Besides Quinn's hugs were warm and loving, and felt far better than Finn's hugs. Her boyfriend ended up smothering her more than anything.

Once finished, the singer fixed herself a healthy breakfast and happily drove to school. She turned the radio on to her typical station, but for some reason found for some reason that Céline didn't quite catch her ear this morning. She tune off Ms. Dion and switched the station, happening upon Avril Lavigne.

"You know that I'm a crazy bitch!" she sang along unconsciously before shutting the radio off and clasping a hand over her mouth. Rachel had nothing against Avril; she _had_ picked that song to sing to Quinn during sophomore year. But she swore, and Rachel Berry never swore. And how did she even know the lyrics to the song?

The pint sized diva decided to keep the radio off for the time being. She had bigger issues to worry about. Like the overwhelming need to have Quinn pressed up against her, the desire to rest her head in the crook of Quinn's neck and to inhale her aroma of her vanilla scented shampoo. The urge to attach herself to the blonde seemed to increase with each passing second as she approached the school.

And almost as though on cue, when she pulled into the parking lot, Rachel spotted a red VW bug coming to a stop a few spots down. Quinn soon appeared and Rachel flashed her a bright smile, "Moring Rach!"

"Morning Quinn!" Rachel greeted, making her way to the entrance.

Or at least that's where she thought she was going, but Quinn seemed to be closer than before. Though Quinn must have been making her way inside as well, so that could easily explain why the blonde looked to be getting closer and closer and Rachel's arms wrapped around her before the other girl had the time to react. Rachel hugged Quinn tightly, the blondes arms trapped at her sides, as she nuzzled her face into Quinn's.

"Uh… it's nice to see you too Rach," Quinn stuttered out, surprised at the excessive affection. She moved her arms to hug Rachel back as best she could, which led to her placing her hands slightly above her bottom. Her cheeks turned scarlet and she was glad that Rachel was too busy smelling her hair to notice. She fought the urge to let her hands travel down and give Rachel's plump ass a squeeze.

Rachel pulled away, her face an equal shade of red, before Quinn could give in to temptation. The smaller girl blubbered for a moment, desperately trying to explain what just happened. Quinn thought she looked adorable, but as much as she would like this to continue they needed to get to class. She shushed the babbling girl with two fingers against her lips. She felt the singer relax, but she also seemed to be pressing her lips firmer onto the pads of Quinn's middle and forefinger; almost as though she were kissing them. Quinn shook her head to clear her mind. "Can you say that again?" she asked. "Slower this time." She removed her fingers, allowing Rachel to speak.

"I just- I don't know what came over me Quinn," she replied quickly. "I just had this overwhelming need to hug you, to touch you, to smell you, to…" She brought her hands up to cover her mouth. The last part she said was without a doubt really creepy and she was really hoping that the speed that she was speaking in had not allowed Quinn to follow.

"Smell me?" The blonde raised an eyebrow in amusement as opposed to judgment. The singer seemed to be too distracted to notice as she seemed to shrink as she looked down at her feet guiltily.

"Yeah," a quiet whisper escaped her lips. And then she spun and ran inside yelling, "I'll see you later Quinn!" The blonde blinked; this was very bizarre.

It was later in the day, and Quinn had a free period, one of the perks of being an 'A' student. She was sat in the library, her bag in her lap, trying to read a new book. But she was far too confused with earlier events. Rachel had been a bit too friendly, not that minded. Quinn just didn't like it if Rachel was unknowingly playing with her heart.

But putting that fear aside, something about today felt so off. The rest of the day Rachel was completely fine, apart from the fact that she was still so embarrassed about her actions earlier. But she relaxed as the day went on, and not once did she try to reenact the scene from the parking lot. She didn't even look like she was fighting the urge to do so.

Was it really just an unusual craving to hug Quinn that she no longer had once she was sated? Quinn didn't know, nor did she think it was… or at least she hoped it wasn't. She closed her book and tossed it in her bag, pulling out a tiny doll instead.

It was a soft plush toy with tan skin, brown eyes and hair, a mini skirt, and even a small animal sweater. It was Quinn's own mini Rachel. She had made it a while back and even used a few strands of Rachel's hair from that one sleepover they had when Rachel used her comb. She settled her bag down onto the floor and placed mini Rachel onto her lap.

She studied the tiny doll with a frown, upset that it was only a replica of Rachel rather than the real thing. Oh, how she wished that Rachel straddle her, give her a little lap dance. "Why Rach?" she spoke, asking the doll a question that wouldn't be answered. "Why do you have to tease me all the time? Why can't you just give…" she wanted to say it, but couldn't, especially not in the school library.

Quinn exited to a boring seventh period, her mind still on Rachel. When the bell rang she gloomily dragged herself to Glee. The last thing she needed right now would be Rachel and Finn singing to each other about their everlasting love when she knew very well that they'd be lucky, or lucky depending on how one saw it, if their relationship lasted a week out of high school.

She entered the choir room, surprisingly she was the first one there, and took the closest seat she could find. If things went her way their resident power couple would sit higher up on the risers and at least she wouldn't be forced to endure their lovey-dovey act.

The Gleeks started to file in one by one. Rachel came in with her signature megawatt smile, pulling her gargantuan boyfriend behind her. The first row was full up, and so just as Quinn had hoped, the two of them would have to sit where she couldn't see them.

Rachel smiled at Quinn, far calmer than earlier, as she ascended the risers. But then she brought one leg over Quinn and ground her hips down so that she was straddling the blonde. Hazel eyes widened at the action, even more so when Rachel started to rock back and forth.

"Rachel, what are you doing?" Finn asked through gritted teeth.

"I- I- I don't know," Rachel's panicky reply came, though she hadn't ceased her movements and had even taken Quinn's hands and placed one on her lower back and the other on her thigh, right below her ass. She leaned in as Quinn tentatively started to explore her body and started peppering kisses on a pale neck, eliciting quiet whimpers form the girl below her. "Oh my God, what am I doing?" she squeaked in between kisses.

"I should say, get off of her!" Finn yelled, and he probably would have thrown her off himself if he wasn't currently being held back by the boys who were actually enjoying the show.

"I can't!" Rachel complained, well not really cause she kind of liked the feel of Quinn's hands. They were soft and gentle, unlike Finn. She needed more. Rachel sucked on Quinn's pulse point she once again took hold of the hand that was far too slowly going for her ass. She brought both their hands underneath her skirt so that Quinn could touch her fully while she brought her other hand up to palm one of Quinn's breasts.

"Oh God! That feels so good Rachel!" the blonde panted.

"Get off of her or we're over!" Rachel got up, and Quinn feared that the threat of a breakup would get her to stop but instead all she did was turn her attention the other side of Quinn's neck. The blonde leaned her head to give her more access while she took the hand that wasn't preoccupied with Rachel's lacey panties and threaded it through gorgeously locks of brown hair, keeping her there.

Finn looked outraged… kinda… not really; the boy really needs to work on his facial expressions, and stormed out of the room.

Quinn didn't care, not at all. All she cared about were those glorious lips on her neck. She so wanted to kiss those lips, but not in front of everyone. The blonde gently and reluctantly pushed Rachel back. "Stop! Come on; let's get out of here. We should probably talk about this." Rachel got off and Quinn took her hand as she tried to lead her to outside. The singer was still very confused about this whole situation, but wordlessly complied.

They got out into the parking lot, and since Rachel's car was closest, they darted towards it. The singer got out her keys and they sat themselves in the back seat, while Quinn tossed their bags in the front. Rachel sat, nervously playing with her thumbs. But Quinn didn't push her and placed a comforting hand on her knee. Her brown eyes met hazel ones that were full of love and understanding, and not a single trace of anger or displeasure about her impromptu lap dance.

She cleared her throat and began to speak, "First let me say that I don't know what's been happening to me today." She waited for Quinn's reaction which was a simple nod so she continued on. "Most of the day I could control myself, except for this morning and just now. I didn't mean to, I didn't even want to!"

"You didn't?" Quinn didn't intend to sound hurt, but she couldn't help it because she was.

"Not at first," Rachel corrected, not liking the way her best friend's smile had faded into a frown. "But I did like it. I just… I just don't know why I did it in the first place. Or why I couldn't stop myself. It's like someone was controlling me, telling me what to do," she explained. Quinn's head darted up as her she turned her attention to the front of the car. She reached over for her bag. "Quinn what are you doing?" The blonde ignored her and open her bag, pulling out mini Rachel. "And why do you have a doll that looks like me?"

"I think I know what's been happening to you."

"Really? What?"

"Wait, just let me test something." Rachel quirked an eyebrow as Quinn leaned into the doll's ear. She couldn't actually be thinking that, could she? "Touch me," she whispered to the doll. "Here," she continued, one hand on her breasts. "And here," she finished, the other hand on her ass.

"Quinn what are you doing?" Rachel protested, as she found herself being inexplicably drawn to Quinn's luscious lips. She wanted to kiss her, but that wasn't what she was told to do. "Quinn you can't- I can't-" Any further protests were cut off by a soft moan as her hands made their way to their destinations. "Oh God, you feel so good Quinn," she mewled, squeezing hard with both hands. The blonde hummed in appreciation. Rachel loved it, but felt ashamed that she did. "Quinn, please make me stop," she pleaded.

"Okay, okay." Rachel got off her, completely fuming.

"Quinn Fabray I cannot believe that you just made me do that! Or how you made me do that! I'm leaving!" She opened the door and put one foot out despite the fact that this was her own car.

"No, don't go!" Of their own accord, Rachel's body settled back into the car. She huffed in annoyance. Rachel didn't like not being in control, and she surely didn't like this current feeling of vulnerability.

"Quinn this isn't fair! You shouldn't do this to me!" The blonde chose to ignore her.

"Tell me how you feel about me," she said to the doll.

"Quinn!" Rachel quickly clasped both hands over her mouth.

"Give me your hands." Rachel obediently complied, placing her hands in Quinn's, but she bit down on her lips to prevent any words from escaping. Rachel shook her head; she couldn't let this happen, she couldn't. "Just tell me Rachel. Be honest." It was a losing battle, and she knew it. Every request Quinn gave she followed and slowly the grip on her lip loosened.

"I-" she squeaked. "I- I love you." She looked down in shame. It was supposed to be a secret.

"Kiss me." Her eyes shot up, staring deeply at full red lips. She licked her own as she leaned in. Her eyes closed as she made that final leap to connect their lips. It was soft, chaste kiss and she saw fireworks. She fisted golden locks, pulling Quinn closer, needing more. Rachel moaned into the kiss when Quinn took grasp of her ass and pulled her in. They broke apart when the need for air grew too great. "I love you too." Rachel smiled, tears of joy in her eyes as she reached over for the mini Rachel. She was beat by Quinn. "I think I'm going to keep a hold of this," she said with a devious grin.

AN: I'm pretty sure that some of the logistics about this is way off, but it's fiction so whatever. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
